


I'll Never Go Home Again

by TrynaGetStylinson



Series: Hypocrite [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is dating Harry but cheating with Perrie. Harry knows about Perrie so he shags Louis on the side. Zayn has no idea that Harry and Louis are hooking up behind his back, oh and Louis lives with Zayn and is in love with Harry. It's a fucking mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Go Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last part, I hope at least some of you enjoyed it....

Two weeks had gone by since the night at the hotel with Zayn and Louis. Zayn and Harry were getting on perfectly, no arguing, no fighting and plenty of making up. However, Harry couldn’t stop thinking about Louis. Louis had texted him numerous times over the past two weeks telling Harry he missed him, that Harry and Zayn weren’t right for each other and that he would never treat Harry the way Zayn did. Harry never responded.

He didn’t know what he was supposed to say to Louis. This was all too much. Months of being that intimate with Louis obviously caused Harry to have feelings for him and Harry knew how Louis felt about him, he just couldn’t go behind Zayn’s back anymore.

Zayn was back in Bradford visiting his family for the weekend,  leaving Harry back at Uni. Zayn never brought Harry to see his family. In the two years they had been together Harry had only met Zayn's family twice. It made him sad to think Zayn didn’t want Harry around his family. He didn’t understand why. Until that afternoon. Harry had turned on the the tele and MTV news was blaring out celebrity gossip stories. Harry doesn’t usually pay attention to celebrity gossip, especially since his boyfriend's family was so well known. It was usually all blown out of proportion. But not this. Harry narrowed his eyes at the screen as his phone went off in his lap.

_X I really really hope you’re watching MTV right now Hazza.X -L_

There was Zayn with his family at a charity function. They all looked so happy. Especially Zayn. There was a short platinum blonde standing close to him and as Harry narrowed his eyes toward the screen, he saw that they were holding hands. Fingers intertwined. They were trying to push past the paps but kept getting stopped. Zayn’s mum had her hand on the girls lower back leaning in and smiling at her, pushing her towards the car with Zayn.

_X Who is she? Is that Perrie??X -H_

It was the only thing Harry could think of to say.

_X Yeah, Perrie Edwards. Zayn’s been dating her for the past year back home. She knows about you, well she thinks you and Zayn are just mates. He sees her every time hes home. His parent’s want him to marry her.X -L_

_X And you’re just now telling me this? You’ve known the entire time and didn’t think it was the right thing to do to tell me? After EVERYTHING that has happened? You just let me have sex with both of you, thinking it would fix Zayn and I and you knew he was with her. Who are you Louis? X -H_

Harry didn’t even want to talk to Louis anymore at this point. He was so furious he couldn’t type. He picked up his phone again and dialed the ever familiar number.

“Ello Haz. Vas up bebs?”

“I’ll be gone when you get back Zayn. This time I’m serious. You fucking played me for the last time. I know I haven’t exactly been perfect in this relationship but you went too far.”

“Harry, let me explain…”

“No, I hope you’re happy with her, I know your parent’s are so lets just leave it at that. You manipulated me and I don’t want this anymore.”

“Gonna run to Loueh then? That’s what you’ve wanted this whole time anyway innit? I see how you look at 'im. I saw your face when he was between your legs. I saw the way he kissed you. If that’s how you really want it, than do it. But just know, when I get back, you better be done with him too. I will not stand for you two to be together. If you’re not with me, then you’re out of both of our lives. Do you fucking understand me Harry?”

“Don’t you dare threaten me Malik. You’re the one who keeps fucking shit up. Not me. I will be with whoever I want whenever I want and there is nothing you can do about it.”

“We’ll see about that babe.”

And with that, Zayn hung up. Harry sat on the floor in his bedroom crying. How could he have been so dumb to think that this relationship was really going to be ok? Zayn was who he was and he was never going to change for Harry, or that poor girl he’s been cheating on, bless her. Harry was startled when he heard a knock on the door, hoping it was just a flat mate coming to tell him to keep the yelling and crying down. He was used to that. He and Zayn had gotten a few complaints over the years.

“Im sorry mate, I….” Harry spoke wiping his eyes as he opened the door.

It wasn’t Mrs. Baker. His lips crashed onto Harry's before he could even open the door all the way. He must have been waiting for this, knowing this was how it was all going to pan out. He pushed Harry back through the door, kicking it shut behind him, never taking his mouth off of Harry's. He put both hands in Harry's curls and gently pulled away to look at him, breathlessly, searching for something in Harry's eyes to let him know it was ok that he was here.

“I’m sorry Haz. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just didn’t know how.” Louis broke down.

He sat back on the edge of the couch and put his head in his hands.

“I understand Lou, it wasn’t your fault. Really. But, you can’t be here. Zayn said…”

Louis cut him off. “I know what he said, he texted me too. I don’t care. He can go fuck himself. I’m tired of him pushing me around, telling me what to do. I'm a fucking adult. You are the ONLY one who lets me be me. I never have to pretend to be something I’m not when I’m around you.”

Louis stood up quickly and closed the space between he and Harry in two strides. Louis rested his forehead against Harry and just breathed.

“I just want to show you how much you mean to me. Please. Let me.”

Louis examined Harry's face, looking for his answer. There was nothing else for Harry to do but kiss him. Kiss him harder than he'd ever kissed anyone.  He just wanted Louis to show him how much he really did mean to him. Harry spun them around and pushed Louis' back up against the door kissing him harder with each breath. As Harry reached for the hem of Louis' black t-shirt he grabbed Harry's hand and stopped him.

“No, not in here. This isn’t how I want this. You deserve better than to be fucked on your dorm room floor Haz.”

“You never had a problem with it before…” Harry smirked at him backing up a little.

“That was before I knew I l…”

Harry's eyes got wide and he could hear his heartbeat in his mouth. Louis stepped forward cupping Harry's face in his hands and kissed him more passionately than he had ever been kissed before in his life. As Louis circled his arms around Harry's neck, Harry gently lifted the smaller boy off the ground into his arms. He backed Louis slowly across the room to the small twin sized bed. Louis placed his feet on the ground and spun them around, pushed Harry onto the bed and climbed on top of him, placing his body in between Harry's legs, Louis' forearms resting on either side of Harry's chest.

“Harry, Hazza , I love you. I do. Can I show you?”

Harry nodded his head and pulled Louis' lips against his again. Louis slowly pulled Harry's shirt up his body, hands grazing against his skin. Louis lifted it over Harry's head, layed Harry back down on the bed and slid his hands down Harry's neck, across his collarbones and down over Harry's ridiculous butterfly tattoo. Louis had never touched Harry this slow before. He was usually frenzied, hurried, but not tonight. His hands moved to Harry's hips, and Louis leaned down to kiss him on each one. He moved Harry's breifs down past his thighs, then to his knees and off of his ankles painstakingly slow. Louis took his shirt off and placed his upper body back between Harry's legs. Harry could feel Louis' breath on his thighs and it made his senses reel.

“You’re already leaking for me Hazza, just how I love it.” Louis whispered against Harry's hip.

Louis flicked his tongue out against the head of Harry's cock slowly, making him jump. Placing his left hand on Harry's stomach he held Harry down to the bed as he brought his right hand to the base of Harry's cock. Louis tightened his grip and continued his slow teasing. He reached up to Harry's mouth and pushed two fingers in, prodding at Harry's tongue. When he felt his fingers were wet enough, Louis reached down below Harry's balls and slowly slid his finger into him, pushing it up to the first knuckle. Harry's body squirmed under his touch. Harry wanted him, needed him. He loved Louis too. Right then he knew. Harry knew that Louis was his and he was Louis's, no matter what Zayn had to say about it. Louis continued pumping Harry's cock until he felt that familiar coil of heat. Harry knew he was close but he wanted to feel Louis inside him. He didn’t want to come without Louis.  Harry  tugged on Louis' hair to get his attention and Louis slyly looked up at Harry from between his legs, licked his lips slowly and nodded at Harry, understanding what the younger boy wanted.

He stood and removed his shoes and then unbuckled his belt. Harry sat up to help him unbutton his jeans but he shook his head at Harry and pointed for him to lie back down. Louis slid his jeans and boxers from his body and crawled back onto the bed, sliding his chest up against Harry's until they were breathing the same breath. Louis wound one hand into Harry's hair and used the other to reach across Harry and grab the bottle of lube on his nightstand. He slicked himself up and positioned himself at Harry's rim. Not breaking eye contact he pushed into Harry. Harry didn’t think he would ever get used to that feeling. Louis' cock filling him, all the way. Harry could feel him in the pit of his stomach. Louis pulled almost all the way out and pushed back into him slow and soft. Louis wasn’t fucking Harry. He was making love to him. For the first time. Harry gripped Louis' ass and pushed him farther into himself.

"Yeah Lou, faster, come on."

Louis began to thrust into him with quick shallow strokes, sweat already forming on his upper lip. Harry craned his neck up and licked the sweat off of Louis'  lip.

“Harry, I’m going to come like this, I can’t hold out.” Louis panted out.

“Me too Lou, you feel so good.Touch me. Please."

Louis took both of Harry's hands and held them above his head pumping faster and faster. 

“Open your eyes Haz, I want to see you. when. you. come.” The last three words punctuated in single breaths.

Harry opened his eyes, staring into Louis' only inches from his own and felt his body tense and let go. Harry's walls clenched and vibrated around Louis' cock and he felt him release inside him, filling him up. This was the first time they had ever come together, at the same time. It was so intimate, so earth shattering. No cries of passion, no grunting. Just heavy breathing and whispers. Louis stilled and rested his forehead against Harry's, kissing his lips. He slipped out of Harry and the feeling of his absence made Harry whine at the loss of fullness. Louis layed down beside Harry, pulling him to his chest. He stroked Harry's hair out of his face and kissed him again.

“I love you Harry. I’ll never treat you the way he did, I promise.”

“I love you too Lou, I love you too.”


End file.
